Our Anniversary
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: Ah ya, maaf aku tak bisa mengucapkan ini dari 2009 yang lalu karena permasalahan ini tapi... Happy Anniversary Boo, I Love you, Forever, Saranghae, Boo/"Yunnie... aku kangen..."/YunJae/BL/Special for 6th anniversary YunJae/Mian jika ini termasuk Junk Fic atau Spam/RnR pelase...


**K**im Jaejoong. Siapa yang tidak kenal _namja_ cantik yang menjadi '_umma_' dari exBoybandnya, DBSK dan sekarang menjadi leader JYJ. _Namja_ cantik multi talenta yang kini tumbuh menjadi penyanyi, aktor dan model terkenal.

Jaejoong dengan segala ketenarannya itu harus dapat '_easy-going_' dengan lingkungan sekitar, namun karena ke-easy-going-annya banyak _hoax_ yang menyebar luas karenanya. Ia sering di gosipkan dengan berbagai macam jenis tipe _yeoja_ yang pernah menjadi partnernya. Tapi hanya tindakan diamlah yang Jaejoong lakukan kala Ia menghadapi gosip miring yang beredar tentangnya.

Kala reporter atau fansnya bertanya Ia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab 'Itu tidak benar. Kami hanyalah teman kerja saja, tidak lebih'. Tapi ada satu tanda tanya dalam benak fansnya, yaitu...

...mengapa? Mengapa Ia dapat membantah dengan tenang tentang gosipnya terhadap _yeoja_ lain tapi tidak tentang gosip hubungannya dengan partner Boybandnya? Mengapa Ia tidak bisa membantah tentang hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho?

Setiap kali Jaejoong ditanya tentang hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho Ia hanya tersenyum sembari menundukan kepala lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Bahkan tiap kali nama Jung Yunho diucapkan dalam acaranya Ia hanya tertawa kecil atau tersenyum malu sembari sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah mengapa memerah.

Apakah mereka benar-benar dalam suatu hubungan yang spesial?

Apakah benar Jung Yunho mampu membuat cool Jaejoong menjadi bertindak manis seperti itu?

Apakah benar di antara mereka berdua ada sebuah perasaan cinta?

Apakah semua itu benar adanya, Kim Jaejoong?

.

.

.

**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), __YUNJAE Couple as Main Character, Shonen Ai, Pointless__._

_**Rate**__ :: T_

**Jung Yunho **dan** Kim Jaejoong **milik** GOD, Their Parents, SM Ent, DBSK, JYJ **dan** YJS**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

.

.

_**HAPPY**_** SIX **_**ANNIVERSARY**_** YUNJAE COUPLE!** (2007/06/10 – 2013/06/10)

Semoga langgeng dan banyak masih fans Service kaya dulu :')

* * *

.

.

.

**Our ****Anniversary**

.

.

.

* * *

**J**aejoong tersenyum sembari menatap langit kelam di atasnya. Di tangannya terdapat segelas cokelat panas dengan uap yang masih sedikit mengepul. Kini _namja_ itu sedang menikmati waktu bebasnya yang sangat susah Ia dapatkan di dalam jadwal yang mengikatnya.

Senyuman itu masih terlihat manis di wajah lelahnya. Ia tetaplah terjaga walaupun dua partnernya dalam grup JYJ sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya masing-masing. Entah mengapa, walau kelopak matanya sudah lelah untuk terbuka, Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan ingin menyentuh tempat empuk dan nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Hal ini bukanlah hal asing baginya. Ia terbiasa untuk membiarkan dirinya terdiam di antara dinginnya malam dengan membiarkan dirinya yang lelah sakit untuk keesokan harinya. Ya, Ia memang biasa melakukan hal itu ketika beban di pikirannya sangatlah banyak, dan apalagi setiap tanggal 10 Juni, Ia selalu memaksakan dirinya berdiri di balkon kamarnya untuk menatap langit dan membuang pikirannya.

**10 Juni 2007**, hari itu tak akan pernah Jaejoong lupakan. Karena pada hari itu seseorang yang sangat Ia cintai dan Ia rindukan saat ini—Jung Yunho mengungkapkan 'pernikahan' mereka ke publik. Dahulu, sebelum Jaejoong keluar dari DBSK, Jaejoong selalu menunggu tanggal itu. Karena di saat itulah Jaejoong akan memberikan sesuatu yang spesial pada Yunho dan itu berlaku juga untuk sebaliknya.

Namun, saat mereka merayakan pernikahan mereka yang ke dua—tepatnya tanggal 10 Juni 2009 tidaklah semanis yang mereka lakukan saat tahun 2008. Permasalahan grupnya yang semakin memanas pada bulan Juni-Juli membuat Jaejoong ataupun Yunho tidak bisa santai seperti tahun lalu, sampai akhirnya tahun Juli 2009 Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun harus keluar dari label SM dan meninggalkan Yunho berserta Changmin yang tetap bertekat untuk mempertahankan nama DBSK dan mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk mengembalikan Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun ke dalam DBSK.

Semenjak itu mereka tidak pernah berhubungan, baik Jaejoong dengan unit JYJnya yang mencoba merangkak kembali dan Yunho dengan grup DBSK yang berjuang beradaptasi dan mengalahkan label mereka. Dan setiap tanggal 10 Juni hanya akan ada Jaejoong yang tengah memandang langit dengan sedih.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah sangat lelah menahan sakit dan beban akan hubungannya dengan Yunho pada tahun 2011, tapi tepat sesaat sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar akan melepaskan hubungan mereka Yunho menghubunginya setelah 2 tahun kehilangan kontak dengannya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar Jaejoong mengambil _gadget_ putihnya dan menjawab panggilan Yunho. Saat suara yang sangat Ia rindukan itu mengucapkan namanya, air matanya langsung keluar dengan deras tanpa bisa Ia tahan.

"Boo, hari ini aku dan Changmin berhasil kembali membujuk SM untuk melanjutkan DBSK, kami akan mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk mendirikan kembali DBSK. Aku janji padamu, aku dan Changmin pasti akan mengembalikan kamu, Junsu dan Yoochun ke dalam DBSK. Mungkin ini butuh waktu lama. Tapi aku mohon tunggulah kami, Boo. Ah ya, maaf aku tak bisa mengucapkan ini dari 2009 yang lalu karena permasalahan ini tapi... _Happy_ _Anniversary_ Boo, _I Love you_, _Forever_, _Saranghae_, Boo."

Ucapan Yunho saat itu selalu di ingat oleh Jaejoong. Bahkan Jaejoong ingat pasti nafas Yunho saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Saat itu Jaejoong yang rapuh kembali menjadi kuat, segala kekhawatirannya seolah lenyap karena mendengar ucapan Yunho itu.

Pada tahun 2011-2012 DBSK dengan dua _member_ dan JYJ memulai 'debut' mereka dengan jadwal yang sangatlah padat. Konser, Promosi, Bermain Drama, Model, Iklan dan sebagainya memenuhi hari-hari mereka. Mereka tak bisa mengeluh akan banyaknya jadwal yang mengikat mereka karena tujuan mereka satu. Mengumpulkan uang dan mengalahkan Label mereka agar mereka menjadi satu kembali.

Namun berbeda untuk tahun 2013 ini, jadwal JYJ tidaklah sepadat dan segila tahun-tahun lalu karena itu mereka banyak mendapat waktu luang. Tidak seperti Yoochun dan Junsu yang menyambut gembira waktu bebas mereka, Jaejoong malah menyambutnya dengan perasaan khawatir. Karena di saat waktu bebas Ia pasti akan memikirkan Yunho dan hal itu pasti akan membuatnya sedih. Sama seperti kali ini.

Jaejoong sedikit menyesap cokelat panasnya. Cairan hangat itu mengalir di dalam tubuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit menghangat. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu meraih _gadget_ putih di dalam saku mantel yang tengah Ia gunakan.

Fotonya dengan Yunho langsung menyambutnya ketika _gadget_ itu di aktifkan. Senyum miris terlihat di wajah Jaejoong, ah... dia benar-benar merindukan sosok Jung Yunho. Jaejoong membuka kontak Yunho di _gadget_nya, berniat untuk menghubunginya namun Ia ragu.

Ia yakin kalau Yunho sangatlah sibuk karena itu Yunho tak menghubunginya. Ia sangat yakin tapi... sungguh Ia tak bisa menahan rasa sesak di dadanya lagi. Ia butuh Yunho.

**Pip...**

"_Yeoboseo_... Boo ada apa?" suara Yunho yang terdengar dari _gadget_nya membuatnya tersentak kaget. Ah, ternyata tanpa Ia sadari, tangannya tadi sudah menghubungi Yunho.

**Pip!**

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mematikan sambungan dengan Yunho. "Tidak! Tidak boleh mengganggu pekerjaan Yunho!" gumamnya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Ia duduk di pojok beranda sembari memeluk lututnya. Jaejoong terdiam menatap _gadget_ di tangannya, lalu perlahan jari lentiknya membuka sesuatu di dalam _gadget_nya.

'_Booo Jaaeee~~'_

Suara Yunho terdengar dari video yang tengah di putar oleh Jaejoong. Video itu adalah video saat peringatan 1 tahun pernikahan mereka—10 Juni 2008. Di video itu jelas terlihat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat cerah dan bahagia ketika menerima hadiah dari Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangkat tangan kanannya. Terlihat sebuah gelang perak yang melingkar indah di pergelangannya. Ya, itu adalah hadiah yang Ia terima dari Yunho saat peringatan pernikahan mereka yang pertama.

Dalam video itu akhirnya memperlihatkan sosok Yunho yang tengah membawa kue besar yang terlihat sangat lezat, di atas kue itu ada lilin berbentuk angka satu yang menyala. Setelah memberi aba-aba Jaejoong dan Yunho meniup lilin itu hingga padam, mereka saling bertatapan lalu tertawa geli.

Jaejoong kembali meraih gelas cokelat panasnya dan menyesapnya dan membuat suhu tubuhnya sedikit menghangat.

'_Ah ya, apa permintaanmu, Boo?'_ Suara itu membuat Jaejoong kembali menatap ke layar _gadget_nya. Yunho menatapnya penasaran sedangkan Ia hanya tersenyum geli.

'_Permintaanku~ um... aku ingin kita selalu bersama selamanya! Bagaimana dengan kamu, Yun?'_

'_Aku? Um~ aku ingin kita saling mencintai selamanya dan aku ingin cintamu padaku sebesar cintaku padamu yang sangat amat besaaar~'_

'_Hu! Gombal'_

'_Tapi kamu suka kan, Boo?'_

Jaejoong terdiam menatap rekaman video di _gadget_nya yang kini tengah memperlihatkan sosoknya yang tengah direngkuh dengan lembut oleh Yunho. Senyuman lebar dan tawa renyah menghiasi keduanya.

**Tes...**

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia mengusap air matanya cepat mencoba menghentikan air matanya, namun bukannya berhenti air mata itu semakin deras mengalir. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya yang terlipat.

"Yunnie... Yunnie..." Di tengah isak tangisnya Jaejoong mengucapkan nama seseorang yang sangat amat Ia rindukan. Jaejoong tak peduli jika isakannya mampu membangunkan 2 dongsaengnya ataupun terdengar sampai ke tetangga. Jaejoong hanya ingin melepaskan semua beban di dadanya.

"BOO!?"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan yang menyerukan namanya. Ia mendongkak menatap ke arah pintu beranda. Bola matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Y-yunnie?"

Ya, sosok yang tengah berdiri di pintu beranda dengan nafas terengah, baju dan rambut yang berantakan serta wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran teramat sangat adalah sosok yang sangat Jaejoong rindukan, Jung Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas lega walaupun wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Ia menyamakan tingginya dengan Jaejoong lalu memeras lembut kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan, Boo? Tadi kenapa teleponmu langsung kau putus? Kau tahu, aku khawatir banget tau. Untung satu minggu ini aku libur jadi aku bisa langsung ke sini," tutur Yunho pelan.

"_Mianhae_," lirih Jaejoong sembari menunduk, perasaan bersalah membuat air matanya semakin deras. Yunho tersenyum kecil lalu perlahan mengangkat kepala Jaejoong agar Jaejoong menatapnya.

Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong lembut. "Gwaenchana, Boo. Asalkan kau baik-baik saja aku sudah senang kok."

Senyum haru tercetak di wajah Jaejoong, dengan cepat Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat. "Yunnie... aku kangen..." lirihnya pelan. Yunho tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap lembut kepala Jaejoong, "Aku juga Boo."

Mereka berdua terus berpelukan dalam keheningan malam. Di temani isakan Jaejoong yang entah mengapa seolah enggan untuk berhenti menangis.

"Hey, Boo. Apa kamu ingin mengisi menit-menit terakhir malam spesial kita ini dengan tangisanmu, Hum?"

Jaejoong terbelak lalu menatap Yunho tak percaya. "Kamu ingat?"

Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong lalu mengecup pelan kedua mata Jaejoong. Wajah memerah Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkikik geli lalu mencubit pipi Jaejoong geli. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sembari memegang kedua pipinya.

"Ah, iya. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Mata Jaejoong mengikuti pergerakan Yunho. Yunho merogoh kantung jaketnya sembari menatap Jaejoong lembut.

"_Happy_ Sixth _Anniversary_, Boo."

Air mata yang tadi sempat berhenti kembali mengalir. Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya mencegah Yunho untuk melihatnya. Sungguh, Jaejoong sangat bahagia mengetahui kalau Yunho masih mengingat tanggal ini.

Yunho tersenyum maklum lalu menurunkan kedua tangan Jaejoong perlahan. Yunho mengecup tangan kanan Jaejoong. Mata musangnya sedikit terbelak ketika menatap gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Gelang ini..." Yunho memegang gelang itu sembari menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"Itu gelang yang kamu berikan padaku saat _Anniversary_ kita yang pertama, Yun."

"Kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja."

Yunho tersenyum bahagia lalu dengan cepat mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang 'diserang' secara tiba-tiba menyentuh bibirnya tak percaya.

"Terima kasih kamu telah menjaganya dengan baik, Boo. Ah ya, maukah kau menjaga ini juga?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti namun saat Yunho mengeluarkan kotak dari kantung jaketnya Jaejoong tersenyum haru.

"Maukah kau ikut ke dalam hubungan rumit pernikahan bersamaku, Boo?"

Jaejoong membelakan matanya tak percaya, ini semua benar-benar lebih daripada yang Ia inginkan. "Me-menikah? Apa kamu yakin, Yun?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Sangat yakin. Aku tahu setelah kau bersanding denganku pasti beban yang kita terima akan bertambah berat. Tapi aku menginginkan hubungan ini lebih dari sekedar pacaran, Boo. Aku ingin kau menjadi satu-satunya pendamping hidupku, Boo."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam, mengharapkan suatu reaksi dari _namja_ tercinta di hadapannya, namun Jaejoong tak bereaksi sama sekali. Yunho menunduk sedih.

"Yah itupun kalau kamu mau. Maaf jika ini mem—" ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika Jaejoong mengecup bibirnya sedikit lama. Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak mengerti. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil lalu menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan Yunho.

"Jangan berkata konyol, Yun. Tentu saja aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Itukan impianku sejak bertemu kamu."

Yunho tertawa kecil lalu memeluk Jaejoong penuh kasih. Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho sembari ikut tertawa.

"Ah, iya. Mau kapan kamu memberikan isi kotak itu padaku, Yun?"

Yunho melepas pelukannya lalu mencubit ujung hidung Jaejoong gemas. Dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah rupawannya, Ia menarik Jaejoong agar Jaejoong berdiri setelah itu Ia membuka kotak di tangannya.

"Would you marry me?" tanya Yunho dengan sedikit gugup, Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, mengangguk dan dengan yakin menjawab, "Yes, I do!"

Yunho tersenyum lebar lalu dengan perlahan memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis Jaejoong. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan senyum bahagia di wajah mereka. Sampai entah siapa yang mulai terlebih dahulu, kedua bibir itu sudah bertemu dan saling melumat, tanpa nafsu namun sarat dengan kasih.

"Boo, hadiah untukku mana?" tanya Yunho sembari memasang wajah antusiasnya sedangkan Jaejoong memasang wajah bersalah setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho tadi.

"Um. _Mianhae_. Aku tak menyiapkan apapun." Jaejoong menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Yunho. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho sudah menyeringai mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Dengan lembut Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong meniadakan jarak antara kedua tubuh itu.

Jaejoong sontak memerah saat melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat amat tampan di hadapannya. Yunho mendekatkan mulutnya dengan telinga Jaejoong, yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit menggeliat geli saat merasakan nafas Yunho menyapa telinganya.

"Hey, Boo. Bagaimana apa kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku?" tanya Yunho lembut sembari mengusap rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit menyerit heran.

"Baiklah. Apa permintaanmu, Yun?"

Seringai Yunho semakin lebar saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Iseng Ia menjilat telinga Jaejoong yang sontak membuat Jaejoong mendesah kaget.

"Aku ingin tubuh dan desahanmu malam ini. Bisakan kamu mengabulkannya, C-h-a-g-i?"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**WHAT IS THIS!?**

Ahhh! Abal, Maksa, Pointless! Aaaa! _Mianhae_e! *ngumpet di balik Umma-Appa*

_Mianhae_ ne. FF ini saya buat baru dua jam yang lalu setelah dengan bodohnya saya baru menyadari kalau hari ini adalah Annivnya BooJae sama BearYunnie. X(

Well, karena ini tanpa edit sama sekali. Mohon maaf kalor ada typo. DX

**Last Review dan Comment sangat di tunggu kedatangannya.**

**RnR please! **


End file.
